The Big Time Rush Girls Are Pregnant?
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Hannah Nicole, Daniella Jasmine (D.J.), Sophia Maria, and Bailey Olivia are Big TIme Rush's daughters. They are all pregnant. Hannah with a boy, Daniella with a girl, Sophia with a girl, and, Bailey also with a girl. How will Big Time Rush react to their little girls being pregnant at the ages of eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, and fifteen. Will they be able to help their daughters?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I decided to make Big Time Rush have little girls again, but, I decided to make, well, I'm not sure if I wanted all of them or a couple of them pregnant. I know for a fact Sophia is pregnant. This is Hannah, who's finding out if she's pregnant (or not) in this chapter.**_

* * *

Hannah Nicole Knight, daughter of Kendall Knight, is, well, a leader, just like her father. But, she's also kind of scared. The reason why? She thinks she's pregnant? Her father doesn't know tat she thinks she is, and neither do her best friends, D.J. Diamond (Daniella Jasmine Diamond), Sophia Maria Garcia, and Bailey Olivia Mitchell. They are her best friends. "Hannah, you in here?" Bailey asked, walking into apartment 2J. Bailey is, well, like her Uncle Logan, Bailey likes to follow Hannah around, just like Uncle Logan likes to follow Hannah's Dad, the other girls' Uncle Kendall. "Give me a minute, Bailey." Hannah called. She had just taken a pregnancy test, and, she needed time to hide it. _Wait, maybe I should tell Bailey that I'm pregnant, at least. She is the daughter of my genius Uncle Logan. _Hannah thought, then shook her head. "Hey, where have you been?" Bailey asked, walking into the bedroom she shared with Hannah. "Oh, nothing." Hannah lied. "What do you have there?" Bailey asked, trying to see the package. "I told you, its nothing!" Hannah said, her voice high and squeaky. "Your lying to me, Hannah. I thought by now you could trust me, since we're roommates, but, I guess I was wrong." Bailey said, starting to walk out the door. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just...don't tell anyone else. Not Sophia...not D.J...not your Dad, not Uncle James...and especiallly not my Dad or Uncle Carlos...'cause he'll tell Dad." Hannah said, holding out her hand for her secret handshake that she shares with Bailey. "I promise." Bailey said, as they did their handshake. "Well, I think...I might be pregnant." Hannah said, tears in her eyes. "WHAT? YOU MIGHT BE PREGNANT?!" Bailey screached, when Hannah covered her mouth. "Yes. I'm pregnant." Hannah said, looking down at the ground. "You do realize that your Dad's going to find out. Not from me, but, he will, if he hasn't already." Bailey said, hiding a little. "I'm kind of surprised if he doesn't know, already." Hannah replied, rolling her eyes. There was a knock on the door. "Girls?" A familiar voice to both the girls asked, stepping inot the room. "Hi, Papa." Bailey said, running up to her father. "Hi, Uncle Logan." Hannah said, trying hard not to cry. "Hannah, what's wrong?" Logan asked stepping the rest of the way into the room. Bailey shot Hannah a you've-done-it-now look. "Well, please don't tell my Dad." Hannah begged. "Smooth." Bailey mouthed to Hannah behind her father's back. "Don't tell your Dad, what?" Logan asked, tilting his head. "You might as well tell him. He is my Papa, after all." Bailey said, rolling her eyes. "Don't tell my Dad...that I'm pregnant." Hannah said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Your what?" Logan asked, hitting his head off of his hand. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear." Hannah sobbed. "What did you do?" Logan asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure you would know what I'm talking about...and I don't really want to say anything about it." Hannah said, walking out of the room. All of a sudden, Hnnah's Dad came into the room. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kendall asked, tilting his head at his daughter. "What? Why do you think something's wrong?" Hannah asked lamely, her voice high and squeaky. "That would be why I think something's wrong." Kendall said, smiling slightly. "Don't be mad at me." Hannah pleaded, her voice full of hurt. "Sweetheart, I don't hate you. I just want to know what's wrong." Kendall said softly, pushing back her hair. "Well, um, I'm pregnant." Hannah said. "What? How exactly do you konw this?" Kendall asked, his eyes wide. "Well, I, um, just took the test before Bailey and Uncle Logan came in." Hannah explained, tears in her eyes. "Oh, honey, come here." Kendall said, wrapping his daughter into a hug. "Dad?" Hannah asked, looking up at her father. 'Yeah, baby?" Kendall asked, looking down at her. "Is pink positive?" Hannah asked. "Well, sweetie, I wouldn't know." Kendall answered. "I mean, when Mom found out she was pregnant with me...was pink positive?" Hannah asked. "Yeah, I think so." Kendall answered. He had no clue what she was getting at. "Well, my test was pink." Hannah said, giving her father a half-smile. "Oh, my gosh. Your pregnant. But, you're SO young." Kendall said, tears in his eyes. "So? Mom was young when she had me." Hannah pointed out. "That's different." Kendall said, frustrated. "Dad, um, I was wondering if you coul help me raise the baby...so I wouldn't hae to give it up for adoption?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I can, sweetie. I'll help you, your Uncle James, Uncle Carlos, Uncle Logan, D.J., Sophia, and Bailey will help, too." Kendall said, as Bailey, D.J., and Sophia nodded. Hannah smiled, nuzzling her head against Kendall's chest. "Are you ok with all of this?" Kendall asked. "Not really, but, I'll learn to deal with it." Hannah admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. We'll help you, Hannah." Bailey said. "Yeah." D.J. said, her voice quavering a tiny bit. "D, what's wrong?" Hannah asked, tilting her head. "Oh, nothing. I gotta go." D.J. said, running out of the room. "I'll get her." Sophia said, running after her. "What's up with her?" Bailey asked, tilting her head at Hannah. "I don't know." Hannah said, shrugging.


	2. DJ Is Pregnant With A Baby Girl

D.J. Diamond was pacing in the hallway outside of apartment 2J. "Hey, D.J.!" A familiar voice to her called. D.J. looked up, tears in her eyes. Sophia Maria Garcia stood there, giving her a small smile. D.J. gave her a small smile back. "What's up?" D.J. asked, clearing her throat. "Why'd you run out?" Sophia asked, sitting down outside apartment 2J's door. "Is anyone listening?" D.J. asked, tilting her head in the direction of 2J's door. "No...well, I don't think so." Sophia said, nervously. "Well, um, you know how Hannah's pregnant? And, um, how I was nervous in there?" D.J. asked, tilting her head in the door's direction once again. "Yeah, what about it?" Sophia asked, a little nervous herself. "Well, um, I'm pregnant...just like Hannah is." D.J. said, clearing her throat. "So what? By the way, um, what is it that you're pregnant with, anyway?" Sophia asked. "Well, a...girl. I just...don't know who's baby it is. Mine, obviously. I just don't know who else it is." D.J. said, smiling a little. "What do you mean...who's it is?" Sophia asked, gulping a little. "Well, I don't know if its...Trevor's...or Jackson's...or, even a different friend of mine." D.J. said, moving closer to Sophia. "You're making me very uncomfortable." Sophia said, moving back a couple of spaces. "Remember that one time when we were alone...in our bedroom...with no one else in the apartment...and we were bored?" D.J. asked, taking Sophia's hand. "Um, yeah...I remember. Wait, don't tell me..." Sophia said, looking away from her best friend. "Yeah, I think that...the person who might've accidentally gotten me pregnant...was...you. Well, I think its your baby, I mean." D.J. said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "You didn't tell your Dad, didn't you?" Sophia asked, rolling her eyes. "Well, its just that...I don't really know how to tell my Daddy that I'm a seventeen-year-old girl who's pregnant with his granddaughter, you know?" D.J. asked, tilting her head at Sophia. "Do you have any idea what you're going to name your baby?" Sophia asked, bouncing. "I don't really know." D.J. said, smiling a little. "Stephanie." Sophia said, smiling. "What else? The middle name?" D.J. asked. "Autumn." Sophia answered. "You had this all figured out, didn't you?" D.J. asked. "Yup." Sophia said, nodding her head. "If you had a baby, I think you should name her Hailey." D.J. said, suddenly. "Well...ok. By the way, if I did end up having a baby...you would...help me, right?" Sophia asked, her head tilted to the side. D.J. kissed her nose. "Of course I will." She whispered, causing Sophia to blush. "You're not going to like what I have to say...but...I think that you should...um...tell your Dad. Don't worry, you know I won't let him do anything to you...and, I think its better that he knows now then later...when you end up having to go to the hospital because of it, you know?" Sophia said, placing a comforting hand on D.J.'s knee. They walked into 2J, Sophia with a reassuring smile on her face...D.J. with a look of panic on hers. "D.J...what's wrong?" James asked, walking up to his seventeen-year-old daughter. "Please don't hate me!" D.J. begged lamely. "Hate you...why would I...?" James asked himself, trailing off. "Because I'm pregnant." D.J. muttered, so quietly that Sophia couldn't even hear it. "Louder." Sophia whispered when James gaze D.J. a confused look. "You're going to hate me because I'm pregnant!" D.J. screamed, bursting into tears. "Honey, I could never hate you. I don't mind that your pregant...its better that your pregnant at the age of seventeen than the age of seven." James pointed out, wrapping the pained and confused girl into a hug. "What is it?" Carlos asked, eagerly. Sophia and D.J. couldn't help but laugh. "Its a girl. Stephanie..." D.J. started, motioning to Sophia to give the baby's middle name...since she came up with it. "Autumn..." Sophia started, sharing a look with D.J. "...Diamond." D.J. and Sophia finished together. "This is kind of...weird, if you ask me." Bailey remarked, a hand on her chin. "What's weird about it?" D.J. asked, near tears. "Its not that...its just...usually, when a women is pregnant with two babies...they're twins...but, since one is D.J.'s, and the other is Hannah's, they're not technically twins, although they could be, considering they could be born on the exact same day." Bailey explained, looking up at her Papa. Logan playfully ruffled her fair affectionately, which she protested to, of course. "How far along are you?" Hannah asked, tilting her head. "I think the doctor said, three months, but, I'm not sure." D.J. replied, giving her a small smile of defeat. "Who's baby is it?" "Calros asked, tilting his head. Sophia and D.J. showed him their entwined hands and grinned sheepishly. "That can't be possible..." Logan started. "Well, its technically not mine, but, I'm helping D.J. raise her." Sophia explained, grinning up at the taller brunette. D.J. smiled back down at her, relieved to have her to be able to help him. "Girls, taking care of a baby is a big responsibilitly..." Logan started. "...and with our help...you'll be able to do it." Carlos said, smiling at the girls and nudging Logan in the ribs. D.J. and Hailey smiled at each other, squeezing each other's hands.


	3. Sophia's Pregnant Also

Sophia Maria Garcia was sneaking into apartment 2J. She didn't want her Papi to find out what she had in her purse. What was in there? A pregnancy test. "Soph, what are you doing?" A voice asked from 2J's bright orange, L-shaped couch. "Just...a science project." Sophia said lamely. "A science project, huh?" Carlos asked, a mysterious glint in his eyes. Logan chuckled beside him. Sophia rolled her eyes. She knew that her Papi liked men, so it didn't bother her that her Uncle Logan and father were dating. "Yeah, a...science project." Sophia confirmed, her voice quavering a tiny bit. "Alright." Carlos said, waving his hand dismissively. Technically it was. After the door shut, Logan asked: "Aren't you going to ask her for the truth?" To which Carlos responded: "She'll tell me when she's ready." And put an arm around Logan's shoulders. Sophia locked herself in the bathroom, and produced the small box that had the pregnancy test she had bought with her allowance. She took it, and locked herself in the bathroom so she could reaed it without anyone seeing her. After a few minutes, she checked it. When she did, tears came to her eyes. She remembered from what Hannah had asked her Uncle Kendall about if pink was positive, and hers was pink. She walked into the living room, when she noticed that Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Hannah, D.J., and Bailey were all in the apartment. "Hey, are you ok?" Bailey asked, coming up to the small Latina."Yeah...I'm fine." Sophia said, avoiding the small girl's knowing gaze. "About that science project...?" Carlos asked, tilting his head at her. "Well, um...it isn't really a science project." Sophia said. "We kind of figured as much." Logan said, smiling a little. "Well, um...I'm..." Sophia said, trailing off. "Your pregnant, aren't you?" D.J. asked, shaking her head. "Yeah...and...well, I..." Sophia said, trailing off. "You...what?" James asked, standing up. "Well, I haven't told my boyfriend yet. And, Aunt Emerald talked to me, and she said this was exactly how it was like for her when she was pregnant with D.J. I just...don't know, don't know if I want people to know...about me." Sophia said, her voice softening. "What do you mean, honey?" Carlos asked, walking over to his sixteen-year-old daughter. "Think 'bout it, Papi. People are hounding me already because I'm the daugter of Carlos Garcia. One third of Big Time Rush, and also a third of Big Time Angels. If people found out that I was pregnant...if any of us were pregnant, we could get negative attention because of that. I don't want anyone to break any of us up just because they don't think its right that we're pregnant. Half the time, I don't, either. I just don't know what to do." Sophia said, starting to cry. "Soph, your right." Bailey said. Sophia turned to look at her. "We might get negative attention...but, how will we know if we don't tell anyone?" Hannah asked, tilting her head. "Sophie, you know that we would protect you. If anyone says bad things about you being pregnant, we will all defend you. We're in the same boat as you right now." D.J. said, gestiuring between herself and Hannah. "To be honest, I don't know how anyone could do this. I'm the only one out of the four of us that's not pregnant, but, I could still get negative attention as well." Bailey said, shaking her head. "What do you mean?" Sophia asked, fear now replacing the tears. "Think about it. I'm the last part of Big Time Angels. Its always, even when we weren't...its always been...Hannah, D.J., you, and me. I could get negative attention just by knowing all of you...and being in a band with you. I won't let it effect us, though. This is our dream. It was our fathers' dreams, and now ours. And I'm not about to give that up...just because of the mere thought...the mere chance of people not liking the fact that you three are pregnant. I won't let anything change...and I hope you guys won't, either." Bailey explained, her voice softening. "And you know we'll be there to help you three...four...no matter what happens." Kendall said, walking over to them. "Even if we have to stop being Big Time Rush to do just that." James confirmed. "Which, when you four were born...we figured that may be a possibility for us...in order to protect you." Carlos said quickly, walking over to Sophia. "And, Sophie, I think you should tell your boyfriend. Either he'll accept you...or he won't. Just remember you have us...and you will find the right person to raise your baby with. Oh, and, you might want to at least tell your Aunt Emerald, Grandma Mitchell, Aunt Katie, and Grandma Knight. 'Cause, Grandma Mitchell called to see how you girls were dealing with everything." Logan explained, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Thanks, guys. To be honest, at first, I was scared to death when I found out...only a couple of minutes ago...that I was pregnant. I don't even know what the baby is..but...I know for one thing: I'm keeping it. It may be hard, but, I don't want to end my baby's life. And I definitely don't want to give it up for adoption." Sophia said, her smile drifting from Hannah, to D.J., to Bailey, then back again to Hannah. "Hannah...we have to do our handshake." Bailey declared. "We haven't done it in a while." Sophia said. "Call it." D.J. said, smiling at Hannah. "Angels on three." Hannah replied, without hesitation. "One..." Bailey started, putting her hand out. "Two..." Sophia said, placing her hand on Bailey's. "...Three!" D.J. exclaimed. Her and Hannah's hands flew to the pile. "ANGELS!" The four girls exclaimed together, grabbing each other in a hug. Two out of the four stumbled backwards, causing them all to fall. Which, of course, caused the four girls to collapse in a fit of giggles. (Thankfully, they had somehow managed to hit the couch.)


End file.
